


Flooding

by PadfootIsMyHomeDawg



Series: Parsel [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parsel, Parseltongue, Silas - Freeform, parselmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadfootIsMyHomeDawg/pseuds/PadfootIsMyHomeDawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my full-length fic, Parsel. Harry is tired of having to eat his fruit. When he is left alone, he devises the perfect plan to get rid of it: flush it down the toilet, of course. By request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooding

**Author's Note:**

> I realized today that I hadn't posted this oneshot! I thought I had, but…well, I'll just post it now, then! This situation was mentioned in Chapter 16, though I imagine it took place around the end of Chapter 14/before the end of Chapter 15. (Mostly because in here he still goes by Silas.)  
> Also, this is by request of Seeker1997 – sorry I didn't get this up sooner!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Silas peered disgustedly down at the fruit Salim had put before him. He'd called it "can't alope" chunks and apple slices, but he didn't really care what it was called. He'd taken a single bite of the "can't alope" and spit it back out into the bowl. It was very sweet, and sniffing an apple slice, he could tell that that one wasn't much better. He sat at the table, poking at the pieces with his finger while Sirius made the rest of the better lunch, which included ham and bacon, thankfully. Silas suspected Sirius was trying to bribe him with the meat so he'd eat the fruit, but still Silas couldn't bring himself to eat it.

"It won't disappear by glaring at it," Sirius said, and Silas looked up to see him peering at him amusedly from the stove. "It's not that bad – just eat it really fast and it'll be over before you know it."

"It's – _nassty_." Silas grumbled. "Donn't – _wanna_ – eat – it."

Sirius turned back to the stove even as he kept talking. "I'm sure you'll live, kiddo." At his continued grumbling, he continued, "You've been having too much meat lately, and it's not healthy for you. You need to have a more balanced diet, and that includes fruits and vegetables. Considering you ate the carrots yesterday – even though they _did_ have seasoned salt on them – it's time to eat your fruit today."

Silas sighed, having already heard this explanation from Salim fifteen minutes prior when the man had set the bowl of fruit in front of him. He didn't care about a balanced diet – he wanted to eat what he enjoyed, and the same type of food he'd eaten all his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a whoosh in the next room – the Floo, he thought – and then an unfamiliar voice calling, "Sirius?"

"I'll be right there!" Sirius shouted to be heard in the next room, and moved the pan off of the stove before turning to Silas.

"When I get back, I want all of your fruit gone, understand?" He said, but although the words were stern, his voice wasn't. Silas nodded reluctantly, and Sirius went to the front room, to talk with the person who'd called.

Silas slouched in his chair, staring in defeat at the bowl of fruit. He didn't know how long Sirius would be gone, but he didn't imagine it would be too long. Reluctantly he picked up an apple slice between his fingers, holding it by the corner as though touching too much of it would give him a disease. He took a _very_ small bite from it, but after only two chews, he spat it back in the bowl, eyes watering and stomach roiling oddly. He dropped the rest of the slice back in the bowl and wondered if he could dispose of it in a way he didn't have to eat it.

Abruptly he thought of the toilet, and how whenever he flushed it, whatever was inside would be pulled away, and he never saw it again.

That was the solution! He could flush his fruit down the toilet, and Sirius would never know he indeed hadn't eaten it.

Smiling wickedly to himself, proud of coming up with such a foolproof plan, he picked up his bowl and went quickly to the stairs, as the downstairs bathroom was on the other side of the living room and Sirius would see him if he used that one.

Climbing up quickly, he counted himself lucky he didn't come upon Salim before shutting himself in the bathroom.

He quickly dumped the entire bowl of fruit in the toilet, and flushed it quickly, watching to be sure that it all went down, just in case.

He was confused when the fruit pushed against the hole at the bottom, but didn't go down. He flushed again, with the same results.

Beginning to worry about how long he was taking, he flushed again, and the water in the bowl began rising higher, so he flushed to make it go back down. When that didn't work, he tried again, several times without stopping in his desperation.

He jumped back with a yelp when the water rushed out from the toilet and began pooling around his ankles – and it kept rushing out. He took several stumbling steps backward, trying to get away from it, heart in his throat, but soon enough it had completely covered the bathroom floor. He was only glad that the door closed tightly, so he was sure the water wouldn't be making its way to the hallway.

Where was all the water coming from? He was sure there wasn't that much water in the toilet bowl – maybe magic was making it multiply? But _why_?!

The water was past his ankles now, and Silas worried that it might come all the way up to his face and drown him. He didn't want Sirius or Salim to find out – what would they do? Surely they would be angry he'd flooded their bathroom. He watched as a "can't alope" chunk floated out of the toilet and to the rest of the flood, and he knew they wouldn't appreciate it especially because he was trying to get rid of his food.

"Silas?" Sirius' voice drifted up from downstairs.

Silas' eyes darted about the small bathroom, searching for a way out, but with water above his ankles and still rising, it was hard to think rationally. Finally he tried sloshing his way over to the counter, but as he was still figuring out his balance with walking, he fell to his hands and knees. He gasped, the water too close to his face for comfort, and threw himself backward, falling on his bum in the water.

"Silas?" Sirius' voice was closer now, coming up the stairs in search for him.

"Sirius!" he finally called in a strangled-sounding voice as he tried using the counter for leverage to pull himself to his feet. He distantly noted that he was breathing very fast, making him lightheaded and nauseated.

"Silas!" Sirius' voice was now alarmed, and he heard him rushing faster up the stairs.

Silas didn't answer this time, having finally pulled himself to his feet but then slipping as soon as he let go of the counter. He crashed back down to the ground, but this time the back of his head went under the water, and when his ears filled with water, he flailed about for a handhold, trying to get away from the water that would surely drown him.

Then hands grasped his arms, pulling him up and to his feet, and Silas desperately grasped for the solidity he now realized was his godfather. Sirius pulled him up completely out of the water, holding him in his arms while Silas wrapped his legs about his waist and his arms about his neck. He clung to him fearfully, desperately, like a koala bear would to a tree, still gasping for breath. He heard Sirius mutter something – a spell, probably – and then his hand was patting his back while he left the bathroom.

"Hey, Silas…shh…you're alright…" Sirius murmured comforting words for several minutes, and Silas found that it was indeed calming him down. His clothes were sticking to him now as they were soaked, which was very uncomfortable, but Sirius holding him securely in his arms made it okay.

Gradually his muscles began to loosen and relax, and he leaned back to look into Sirius' soft blue eyes, which were staring back at him in concern.

"Alright there?" he said kindly. Silas nodded, but as he was unwilling to relinquish his hold on the man, he leaned forward again and buried his face in Sirius' shoulder.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Sirius said lightly, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Silently Silas shook his head in the negative.

"No? Well, then I'll just have to guess. Hm…" he stepped forward and peered into the bathroom, and Silas unconsciously tightened his hold, knowing that the water was flooding the ground right behind him.

"I see bits of apple and cantaloupe here…were you trying to flush it down the toilet?" Ashamedly, Silas nodded, although Sirius didn't _sound_ too upset. He even chuckled.

"Well, if there's one way to tell me you don't want to eat it, I suppose this way works."

"Are – you – mmad?" Silas mumbled, just to be sure.

"Of course not, Silas," Sirius assured him, patting his back. "A wave of my wand will fix this all up."

Silas felt him reach into his pocket and then wave his wand behind him several times. Finally when Sirius said "Hm", Silas turned back to look at the bathroom to see what was taking so long.

The floor was dry, and the toilet was back to normal, but the ground looked like several small hills covered it. When Sirius waved his wand again, the hills doubled.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to replace the floor," Sirius said unconcernedly, stowing his wand back in his pocket. "I never did like this flooring, anyway."

"I'm – sssorry," Silas said.

Sirius quirked a smile at him. "Hey, it's alright. Just, next time – don't flush your food down the toilet!"

Silas paused, thinking, and finally said, "Can – I – have – ssomme – bay-con – nnow?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this, so there you go. Hope you enjoyed and at least chuckled a little bit – even though Silas was scared, I did intend going into it for it to be humorous. But I think maybe it would be more apt as hurt/comfort…who knows. I'll leave it how it is for now.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
